


Scars and Hallucinations

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin asks Sam about the scar on his left hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Hallucinations

Kevin and Sam were lying in bed, blanket pulled up when the chilly air made the sweat cooling on their skin downright  _cold_. Just like every time, Kevin was tucked under Sam’s arm, just riding out the pleasure and enjoying being held. The older man was like a furnace, all that muscle generating so much heat it was like he was combustible during sex. Kevin was not ashamed to admit that he cuddled the hell out of Sam whenever they did this.

Eventually, though, he got restless and would move around. Sometimes he traced the lines of Sam’s tattoo, glancing at his own and comparing them. Other times he tickled him until Sam rolled them over and pinned him down so he couldn’t move. Which could lead to another round or just a nice makeout session.

Today he rolled onto his back and picked up Sam’s left hand, taking each finger between his own and examining them. Sam’s fingers were huge, which made sense considering the guy’s overall stature, but it still managed to surprise him some days just  _how big_  Sam was. He wiggled around for a few seconds until he could put his left hand into Sam’s, comparing their sizes. It was almost like his wasn’t even there, dwarfed so entirely by a man larger than him and larger than life.

When he moved his hand away he saw the jagged scar tissue lining the hunter’s palm more clearly. Kevin was amazed he hadn’t noticed it before with how prominent it was. It was deep, probably had stitches when it was fresh. The tips of his fingers ghosted over it, Sam’s hand twitching slightly because it probably tickled.

He could tell Sam was watching him, somehow he always felt it when the other man’s eyes were on him. “How’d you get this?” Whenever Kevin asked about his scars, Sam always answered truthfully, never hid anything from him.

Sam sighed and extended his fingers, bringing into view just how bad the injury must have been. The scar started toward the center of the heel of his hand, flowed up to the middle of his palm and then changed direction and came back down for another inch and a half at least before it stopped. 

“I cut my hand on some glass, fell onto it. It was before the leviathan, before all this stuff with the men of letters and the tablets. Remember I told you I spent time in Hell?” Kevin nodded, hands changing position to massage Sam’s hand instead of cradling it. “It’s a complicated story, but the gist of it is, after I got this, I started seeing shit. Remnants from when I was in Hell mostly. This scar, for a while, helped me remember what was real.”

Sam pulled his hand out of Kevin’s, drawing it back behind the smaller man’s back. A quick glance back showed Sam looking up at the ceiling, eyes darting around like he was seeing some far off place. With the memories he had, Kevin didn’t doubt he was. Kevin sat up, pulling Sam’s hand back to him. Sam made a small noise, asking him what he was doing without actually saying anything.

He pulled Sam’s hand to his mouth, palm up, and kissed the scar. Sam pulled in a fast breath behind him, tensing slightly. “Kevin, what’re you doing?”

Another kiss was pressed into the scar, tongue snaking out to trace the top curve. He looked back at Sam with a warm smile on his face. “Some day, when all this is over, you can tell me the unabridged version.”

Sam smirked and nodded, pulling Kevin down for a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship snuck up on me so bad, but I love it so much. This is one of a couple small things I've written for it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
